Euh Surprise ?
by Jehei
Summary: Quand les personnages de Bleach s'invitent dans le quotidien d'une ado pas comme les autres... Surprise ?
1. Rencontre

Titre : Euh… Surprise ?

Disclam' : Ils appartiennent a Tite Kubo sauf Katya !

Rat' : T

* * *

><p><em><span>Chapitre 1 : Rencontre.<span>_

J'étais encore devant la télé, devant le dernier épisode de Dr House. Je remettais ma tête correctement sur la hanche de Laura. D'après ses ronchonnements, je comprenais que ça l'énervait.

- Arrêtes de gigoter !

- Mais je suis mal installée….

- J'm'en fous.

xXxXx

M'enfin, la fin de l'épisode approchait, et moi je fatiguais… Je levais pour me préparer une tisane, toujours bien sucrée. J'entendais Laura venir dans la cuisine pour me souhaiter bonne nuit. Je retournais dans le salon avec ma tasse fumante quand j'entendis un BAAMM. Sur le coup ça m'avait alerté. Y'a toujours eu des bruits bizarre ici… Je finissais tranquillement mon épisode et ma tisane, et me dirigeais vers ma chambre pour me coucher. Etrangement, j'entendais des voix venant de ma chambre… Je suis vraiment fatiguée… J'entrais sans allumer ma lumière et me dirigeais vers mon lit tout en me déshabillant et allumais ma lampe de chevet… Et là, je vis 2 garçons… Dans ma chambre… Me dévisageant bizarrement… Euh, j'allume, j'éteins, j'allume, j'éteins… je rallume … Merde sont toujours là… Je dois rêver, j'éteins… Je me couche. A peine trente secondes après je me fais secouer comme un prunier..après je me fais secouer comme un de chevet...nne nuit. . J'ouvrais doucement les yeux, et devant moi je voyais un type avec des cheveux bleus qui me regardait comme si il attendait quelque chose de ma part… Et moi bah, rien… Je devais halluciner… Mais a prioris, non. Je me levai d'un coup, les regardai, et … Giflai le schtroumpf. Non je n'hallucinais pas, il était bien réel lui. Pour m'en assurer je recommençais. Lui, réel. Puis je me tournais vers le brun. Il me regardait dangereusement, un peu pour dire « ne me touche pas ». Rien a foutre, je le gifle. Le regarde, et le regifle. Merde réel. Je me retournais alors vers eux, doucement. Non ce n'était pas une hallucination : Grimmjow Jaggerjack et Ulquiorra Shiffer se trouvaient bel et bien dans ma chambre. C'est sur cette constatation que mes nerfs lâchèrent :

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH !

_A suivre…_

* * *

><p><em>Moi : <em>Je sais que généralement ce genre de fiction n'est pas du tout apprécié, et je comprends. Mais j'avais envie d'en faire une.

_Sasuke : _Pitoyable…

_Moi : _Qu'est c'tu fous là ?

_Sasuke : _Venus constater les dégâts.

_Moi (lève les yeux au ciel) : _Tout suite…

_Sasuke : _…

_Yachiru (qui passait par là) : _T'as des bonbons ?

_Moi : _Non.

_Yachiru : _Méchante… Mettez des review, sinon j'ai pas de bonbons !

_Moi (soupire) : _Mon dieu…


	2. Trouver une solution

Titre : Euh… Surprise ?

Disclam' : M'appartiennent pas… Sauf Katya, Sophia, et Luka

Rat' : T

_Réponse à Hashisu :_ Hey ! Tout d'abord je voulais te remercier. Comment dire, euh… je suis contente que ça t'est plus, parce que c'est le but après tout… Mais pour tout avouer, moi j'aime pas du tout mon style d'écriture, je le trouve, disons, trop « technique ». Je colle du truc du genre «en effet», ou des truc qu'on trouverai dans un devoir de français ou une dissert'. M'enfin, quand j'ai reçut le mail avec ta review, j'ai eu un sourire stupide coller au visage. J'était super contente, et ça m'a beaucoup touché. Alors j'espère de tout cœur que ce chapitre aussi t'a plut. Euh sinon, j'ai aussi une autre fiction qui s'appelle Nouveau départ, je sais pas si tu aimera mais c'est elle ma première fiction. Tu pourras te faire une idée… Enfin tout ce blabla pour dire que ça m'as beaucoup touché (j'ai la vague impression d'en faire tout un plat…) et j'espère pouvoir continuer à satisfaire tes attentes (et celles des autres lecteurs aussi, bien sûr). Donc re-merci.

* * *

><p><em><span>Chapitre 2 : Trouver une solution ?<span>_

Deux jours, deux malheureux jours… Deux jours que je supporte le schtroumpf bruyant et l'iceberg… J'en suis fatiguée… Trouver une solution, trouver une solution…

- Il faut trouver une solution…

- Ouais !

- Ta gueule chaton. Je réfléchis.

- Qui t'insulte de chaton ?

- Raa, mais ferme la !

- Il faudrait savoir comment nous pourrions rentrer.

O.O Il a ouvert la bouche pour la première fois depuis qu'il est là… Alléluia ?

- Euh… Ouais… Euh, vous pouvez pas ouvrir votre truc là ?

- Non.

- Euh… Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'on peut pas.

Je ne vais pas lui en demander plus… Déjà que j'ai la nette impression que ça lui a écorché la bouche, du moins je crois, il a même pas changé d'expression. M'enfin, comme on dit dans les situations désespérées :

- Merde…

- Ouais !

- Ta gueule chaton !

- Mai t'arrête de m'appeler chaton ! Et pis ça va faire 2 jours qu'on ai là, on sait toujours pas qui t'es !

- Ah oui c'est vrai ! Je suis Katya Ansatsu, 17 ans, et je passe en terminale S.

- S'en balance de ta vie !

- Ta gueule chaton !

- S'pèce de…

- Ouais, bon, je sors. Je vais vous trouver un endroit où vivre plutôt que clandestinement dans ma chambre. Donc restez là et toi, chaton, reste discret.

- Mais-

- J'ai dis DISCRET !

Je le voyais grommeler quand je sortais. Finalement, je l'aime bien, celui-là ! M'enfin c'est pas le plus dur a faire, rester le vieux. Le vieux est comme mon père, depuis mes 12 ans. En fait ma meilleure amie s'est faite assassinée devant moi, et au lieu de finir dépressive et pleine de chagrin, je me suis remplie de haine et de colère, au point de vouloir la venger. Mais j'ai vite compris que ça servait à rien. C'était dans cette période que j'ai rencontré le vieux. Il m'a tout appris, depuis je suis le meilleur agent de l'organisation. En gros, malgré mon jeune age, je suis une « mercenaire », ou « tueuse à gages » même si le terme n'est pas vraiment exact. L'organisation collabore avec l'Etat dans le projet d'éliminer les plus gros « poissons ». M'enfin, je m'égard… A peine entrée dans la vielle bâtisse, que je vis une chose indéterminée s'accrocher à mon cou… En fait c'est Sophia… Ma seconde…

- Laisse moi te prendre en photo !

- Non, tu vas les publier sur Internet, et si on me reconnaît je suis dans la merde…

- Meeuuh… T'es méchante…

- Je sais. Où est le vieux ? Je dois lui parler.

- En entretient. Il veut pas qu'on le dérange.

- Rien a foutre…

- Au faite, tu refuses toujours sa proposition ?

- Oui, pourquoi ?

- Je pensais que tu es en capacité de reprendre l'organisation. Après tout tu es comme la patronne…

- C'est pas une raison…

Nous étions déjà devant le bureau du vieux lorsque que la porte de celui-ci s'ouvrit. Je regardais encore dans le vague, réfléchissant à une solution pour mes deux « colocataire » clandestins… Mais ma curiosité reprit le dessus quand j'entendis Sophia :

- Ah bah putain, ça pour une surprise…

Oh oui… Ca pour une surprise…

- Luka…

_A suivre…_

* * *

><p><em>Moi : <em>Je mets toujours beaucoup de dialogue…

_Sasuke : _En effet…

_Moi : _Mais dégages de là ! T'as rien à foutre là !

_Sasuke : _Si j'examine l'étendue des dégâts.

_Moi : _…

_Yachiru (passe souvent par là non ?) :_ Bonbon ?

_Soupire de Sasuke et moi :_ …


	3. Retrouvailles

Titre : Euh… Surprise ?

Disclam' : M'appartiennent toujours pas…

Rat' : T

_Note :_ Alors tout d'abord je voudrai m'excuser pour mon retard, faut me comprendre, je viens de rentrer… pas de vacances ! Non, pas vraiment. Pour tout dire, je passe mon BAFA en ce moment, et je passais mon stage pratique… J'étais animatrice dans une colo de vac' donc voila ce qui explique mon retard… (_Sasuke :_ Pauvres gosses… / _Moi :_ Mais ta G****E ! / _Sasuke :_ j'espère que tu parles pas comme ça devant les enfants… / _Moi :_ Non, je fais pire, des batailles de nourriture avec mes collègues ! XD / _Sasuke :_ Pathétique… Je ne te confirai pas les miens…)

* * *

><p><em><span>Chapitre 3 : Retrouvailles…<span>_

Devant moi ce trouvait le type le con qui puisse exister, un enfoiré. Voilà deux longues années que je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles de lui… Deux longues années où je n'ai su que par l'intermédiaire de mon patron qu'il était en mission et ce, trois mois après son départ dont il s'est bien gardé de me prévenir ! Comment je suis censée réagir ? Et il arrive comme une fleur, comme ça ?

- Tchh, j'te croyais mort !

- Katya…

Et voilà qu'il me sort la mine désolée ! Je suis LA personne la plus proche de lui, et il n'a jamais daigné me prévenir de son départ, ou me donner des nouvelles ! Nan, rien, nada ! Je me suis inquiétée pour lui, moi !

- Je dois parler au vieux.

Il restait là devant moi, soutenant mon regard. Il n'avait toujours pas bougé…

- Bouges, j'te dis ! Je dois parler au vieux !

Je le voyais qui commençais à parler. Non, je veux pas entendre d'excuses. Je m'impatientais… Je voulais pas l'entendre, pas maintenant. Je le regardais une dernière fois dans les yeux avant de le bousculer. J'ai que ça en réserve… Pitoyable… M'enfin je me postais devant le vieux pour lui parler des arrancars dans ma chambre… Après tout, je leur avais promis une solution.

- J'ai un problème…

- Ca, j'avais remarqué.

- Qu- Je vous permet pas !

- Oui bon, passons. Que ce passe t'il ?

- Vous connaissez le manga Bleach ?

- Oui…

- Et bien… Euh… Disons que je me retrouve avec deux des personnages de ce manga dans ma chambre…

- … Tu plaisantes ?

Je le voyais se bidonnait… Je me doutais bien qu'il ne me croirait pas… Je sentais que la migraine arrivait en grande pompe… Si seulement c'était des perso' d'un mangas plus réaliste…

- Euh… J'ai besoin d'un appartement avec deux chambre, si possible ?

- Non. Ils vont aller chez des agents, c'est plus simple.

- Qui ?

- Bah, tiens, Luka ? Sophia ?

Alors qu'ils acquiesçaient, je fléchissais à ce que j'allais faire. Mettre Grimmjow avec Sophia ? Trop explosif. Les mettre ensemble, brrr, j'entendais déjà leurs hurlements…. A bannir… De même si je mettais Luka et Ulquiorra ensemble… On aura plus envie de se tirer une balle… Deux associables ensemble… Trop calme… Donc Sophia et Ulquiorra. Ça va, Sophia compensera le calme de l'autre… Je dirai presque la même chose pour les deux autres… Mon dieu… Tout compte fait… C'est mieux comme ça… On peut garder un œil sur eux… Enfin, je sais pas trop…

- J'ai pas le choix…

- Non.

Je soupirais… Décidément…

- Mais j'aimerai les voir aussi !

- Hein ?

Qu'est ce qu'il me raconte là ?

- C'est pas des bêtes de foires !

Je regardais le vieux qui affichait un grand sourire, prêt à se marrer. Il se foutait de ma gueule ouvertement en plus ! Je sortais du bureau, énervée, Sophia sur mes talon et Luka qui suivait. J'étais déjà sortie du bureau quand j'entendis, cette fois très sérieuse, la voix du vieux :

- Et réfléchis à ce que je t'ai demandé !

Je ne risquais pas de l'oublier celle là. Pour la énième fois, je soupirais. Depuis combien de temps il me bassinait avec ça ? Un an, peut être un peu plus… Je me demande toujours pourquoi moi… Mais ma réponse est toujours la même, le pire c'est qu'il fait en sorte de me piéger ! de me piéger 's empirera.c ça ?ieux :r Sale vieux ! J'ai presque envie de lui sortir « Crève ! » mais ça n'arrangera pas les choses, ça les empirera, justement, c'est sa manière de me piéger… C'est vrai, faudrait vraiment qu'il devienne immortel, lui !

xXxXx

Ah, j'ai reçut le quota pour la journée là ! Le pire c'est qu'elle est pas terminée ! Bah oui, voilà une bonne demi-heure que je flânais en ville pour me calmer mais ça marchait pas ! Pourquoi ? Tout simplement Luka. Il m'avait suivit depuis qu'on était sortit du bureau. Je fulminais, pas parce qu'il me suivait, non, mais sur ce qu'il a fait ! C'est alors que je me décidai à me poser dans un coin tranquille pour discuter… Discuter, grand mot, ça… Problème de lexique… Reprenons : c'est alors que je me décidai de me poser dans un coin tranquille pour discu-non, pour me prendre la tête ? Non plus… M'engueuler ? C'est déjà plus réaliste… Donc : c'est alors que je me décidai à me poser pour m'engueuler avec Luka…

- Tu comptais me l'dire un jour ?

- Je ne pouvais pas…

- Tu peux jamais rien faire.

- Katya… Ecoute, moi… Si je t'en avais parlé, tu n'aurais jamais voulut que je parte aussi longtemps !

- …

- Je veux dire, que toi seule aurais pus me faire changer d'avis.

- …

- Tu comprends maintenant ?

- … Non.

- Qu'est ce que j'ai fait ?

- Tu aurais au moins pus me donner des nouvelles ! Je sais pas moi, me dire que tu es toujours vivant, que tout va bien ou… ou quelque chose ! Mais rien ! Tout le monde à l'organisation était au courant ! J'étais là seule à ne rien savoir ! Tout le monde, sauf moi ! Juste un rappel, JE suis ta SEULE amie ! La SEULE que tu as accepté dans ton entourage, mais je suis la seule à ne rien savoir ! Tu me demandes ce que tu as fait ? Mais rien, justement ! Et tes excuses tirées tout droit de je n'sais quel bouquin tu les gardes ! Je les ai déjà vu !

- Mais tu n'as pas compris ! Tu es agent toi aussi ! S'il y avait une quelconque trace, la mission serai foutue !

- Ca t'a pas empêché de faire tes rapports au vieux !

- Ce n'est pas la même chose !

- Comment ça c'est pas la même chose ? Si c'est la même chose ! C'est tout aussi risqué ! Te fous pas de me gueule ! Et puis tu dis ça mais c'est ton discours qui n'est pas le même ! Y'a à peine 2 seconde, tu virai sentimentaliste et là tu me sors que c'était pour ta couverture ? Faut savoir ce que tu racontes !

- Mais je sais ce que je dis !

- Non, tu ne sais rien !

- Euh, je v'drais pas vous déranger m'sieur mais, nous, on n'a b'soin d'elle !

Hein ? Cette voix elle me dit quelque chose… Je tourne la tête… Bleu. C'est du bleu. Du bleu. Bleu. Et la tête aussi elle me dit quelque chose… Comme dans Bleach… Ouais, Grimmjow… Grimmjow… GRIMMJOW ?

- Chaton !

- Ouais, on a un problème.

_A suivre…_

* * *

><p><em>Moi : <em>Un peu plus long…

_Sasuke :_ Légèrement…

_Moi :_ Un peu plus de détails…

_Sasuke :_ Légèrement…

_Moi (me tourne vers Sasuke)_ : T'es encore là ?

_Sasuke (regard supérieur) :_ Oui.

_Moi (soupire) :_ …

_Yachiru : _Ne, ne, K-chan, Quiqui et 'Jow sont toujours enfermés dans ta chambre ?

_Moi :_ K-chan ?

_Yachiru :_ Hai ! K-chan, c'est toi !

_Moi (tends une boite de bonbon) :_ Hum… Tien.

_Yachiru :_ OUAIS !


	4. Invasion

Titre : Euh… Surprise ?

Disclam' : … Euh, on me les a toujours pas donner, ou même vendus. J'ai pas réussi à les voler non plus… Tite Kubo déjoue mes plans à la perfection…

Rat' : K

* * *

><p><em><span>Chapitre 4 : Invasion…<span>_

Un problème. Oui, un gros problème. Non, une catastrophe. Plutôt une grosse catastrophe. La seule chose a laquelle j'ai pensé quand j'ai vu l'étendu des dégâts, c'est qu'il me fallait une corde. Bien solide. C'est vrai, c'est plus efficace, me taper la tête contre un mur ne suffisait pas, donc une corde, bah, c'est mieux… Il n'a suffit que de deux heures pour que mon problème passe de gérable à catastrophe meurtrière, suicidaire, ou je sais pas… Un truc, quoi… J'ai l'envie étrange de disparaître… Déjà deux c'est dur à gérer mais alors cinq… Qu'est ce que je vais faire ? Le pire c'est l'état de ma chambre ! Elle était a peu près rangée quand je suis partie et là, bah… C'est un foutoir… Et encore… On dirait qu'un cyclone est passé dans cette chambre, ou une grosse tornade, avec un tremblement de terre ! Je me tourne vers Ulquiorra pour avoir une explication mais appart un silence bien senti… Rien. Mais là c'est la crise que je sentais venir. Oui, devant moi ce trouvait une gamine aux cheveux verts pâles qui tenait mon tableau favori, avec la ferme intention de le pulvériser sur le crâne d'un type brun en train de dormir dans un coin de ma chambre… D'ailleurs, il n'avait pas l'air de s'inquiéter pour son crâne… Je m'égard… Elle a MON tableau, dans SES mains, prête a le DETRUIRE sans aucuns REMORD, juste dans l'intention de le DEFONCER sur le crâne de l'autre CON !

- C'EST QUOI CE BORDEL !

- J't'avais dit qu'on avait un problème.

- MAIS C'EST PAS UN PROBLEME CA ! C'EST UNE CATASTROPHE !

- Euh…

Bon, récapitulons la situation. Dans ma chambre se trouvaient deux arrancars. Deux heures plus tard, le temps que je leur trouve un endroit où dormir le temps d'une solution, j'en récupère trois. Ce qui nous fait cinq. Cinq arrancars. Ulquiorra, ou statue de marbre, Grimmjow, ou chaton (y'a que moi qui l'appelle comme ça), et nos nouveaux envahisseurs, ou hôtes. Envahisseurs convient mieux. Donc nous avons Lilinette, ou la suicidaire, Stark, ou le pionceur, et Hallibel, ou la bimbo. Voila pour les personnes présentes. Moi, et bien, il y a une chose que j'aimerai faire maintenant. Non ! Deux ! Oui, deux ! Tuer Lilinette et disparaître à tout jamais ! Si seulement c'était possible… M'enfin comme on dit, jamais deux sans trois. Donc là j'ai eu deux catastrophes, la troisième aller arrivée.

- C'est quoi tout ce monde ?

Ah ! La voilà !

- Laura ! Euh, bah… Euh… Et bien c'est… Euh…

C'est là que je fus interrompu par un BOOUUUMMM. J'avais envie de bénir ce bruit, mais quand j'en ai vu l'origine… En fait c'est elle la troisième catastrophe ! UNE CORDE ! TOUT DE SUITE !

xXxXx

En l'espace de dix minutes voir un quart d'heure, une catastrophe s'est transformée en situation apocalyptique… De deux arrancars, on est passé par cinq arrancars. Maintenant ils sont sept. Problème. Gros problème. Situation ? Gérable à chaotique… Et encore c'est gentil. Une invasion. Je ne savais plus quoi faire quand j'ai vu les nouveaux arrivants. Une asperge géante et un ado… Enfin ado, quand on voit son comportement… Il bavait et sortait des « Heeuu… » et des « Aaaah »… Je reconnus mes deux nouveaux hôtes : N'noitra et Wonderwice. Je suis maudite. Vraiment maudite. Surtout quand je vois la tête de Laura, là je me dis que c'est la fin !

- Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ?

_A suivre…_

* * *

><p><em>Moi :<em> C'est très court… Désolé… J'essaierais de faire mieux…

_Yachiru :_ Pas grave ! Du moment qu'il y a des bonbons !

_Moi :_ … Viens, on va se gaver de sucrerie…

_Yachiru :_ OUAIS !


End file.
